What is the product of all the positive integer divisors of 12?
Solution: For every divisor $d$ of $12$, then $12/d$ is also a divisor of $12$. Their product is $d \cdot (12/d) = 12$. It follows that every divisor can be paired with another divisor of $12$ such that their product is $12 = 2^2 \cdot 3$. There are $(2+1)(1+1) = 6$ divisors of $12$: $1,2,3,4,6,12$. Thus, the product of the divisors is given by $12^{6/2} = 12^3 = \boxed{1728}$.